For my love
by Sissy
Summary: (alternate universe) Some plans to assasinate Kurosaki Hisoka and it's up to a certain shinigami to save him! But...there's more to this than we all thought.
1. prologue

For My Love 

By Sissy

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM so don't sue. (I'm broke anyhow)

A/N: Yay! Another fic. on my part! I'm thinking of writing lemon but I don't know how so you'll have to forgive me when I write it. So, here's my new fic.!

~*~*~*~

Prologue 

A little boy is targeted and wanted dead.

A shinigami is assigned to protect him and keep him safe.

The boy is an empath.

The shinigami has unusual recuperative powers.

The boy has a brother that is in love with their neighbor.

The shinigami has two co-workers in love with each other.

~*~

"Hishoka! Hishoka!" a little boy calls his younger brother from afar as he runs

"Hi-chan! Guiat up!" the younger brother says trying to catch up to his brother

The younger boy losses his older brother and is lost.

His tears are lost in the rain.

From afar, a man recites a fuda and summons a dark creature of the night.

The black-winged creature rises to the air and flies forward for a kill.

The pray suspects nothing.

The rain covers the noise, like the thunder.

A few inches away and it's dinner time…

A blast. 

And then the screams of the creature are engulfed in thunder again.

It falls to the floor, next to the scared boy.

A man approaches as the other leaves. He is beaten.

The new man kneels down in front of the boy and licks the tears.

He blushes.

The man smiles at his new discovery.

"What's your name?" he asks, his amethyst eyes glowing beautifully.

"…soka…" is all he manages to say

"'Soka-chan, eh?" he asks and the boy nods, liking that name

The man smiles.

He leans forward and kisses the boy.

The boy gasps, blushing even harder.

"The next time you're in danger I'll come… Let me be you're knight in shining armor…" he murmurs before he stands up and leaves

The boy faints then wakes up in his house, wondering if it was all a dream.

~Years later~

"I need someone to take this assignment. Any volunteers?" a brunette with glasses asks the people in the office

"First of all, what's the assignment Tatsumi?" a man asks from his desk

"Let's see Terazuma-kun…You'll have to protect…Kurosaki Hisoka" he answers

"I feel a deja-vu. What about you Tsuzuki?" they all look at a brunette who is hearing music

"'so maybe now after all/ these years/ if you miss me have no fear/ i'll be hear/ i'll be waiting'" the brunette sang

"Tsuzuki!" they all call him

"W-what?" he asks, startled

"Would you like this assignment?" the brunette with glasses asks him

"What is it about?" he asks

"You'd have to protect a boy named Kurosaki Hisoka"

"Kurosaki…Hi…soka…" he ponders

"If he doesn't want it I'll take it" the second man says

"Ah! I'll take it! Please let me take it! Please! Please! Please~!" the brunette yells

"Alright. But you're leaving tomorrow morning" the brunette with glasses gives him the folder he held in his hands

The man stands up and leaves the office holding his new assignment.

'Hisoka! Wait for me!'

~t.b.c.~

A/N: aah~ the prologue. This was short and not that much interesting, but it IS important for future activities

Kody: don't tell them the plot! *hangs Sissy* anyhow, please tell us your thoughts about how this was

Sakura: gogogogo~! I AM appearing in this story, right?

Kody: don't worry. you are already included, plus I think this is gonna be a very short story

Sakura: true, true. hear, hear!


	2. chap 1

For My Love 

By Sissy

Disclaimer: I don't own the YnM characters, so don't sue.(nobody has money anyhow)

A/N: yay, the first chap.! Ok, if you didn't get it in the prologue, Sakura is an original character of mine from another fic. (YnM too) So on with the chap.!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 

The sound of an alarm clock sounded.

It was very early in the morning when he woke up.

"*yawn* I guess it's time to wake up" he told himself as he got out of bed; his jade eyes focusing on what was in front of him

He got out of bed and stretched. Out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower were the first things on his head. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth and went to his room to change. He opened his closet and inside it was a black uniform. He took it and changed into it. Last but not least, he put on his black shoes. The uniform made his hair shine beautifully. As he prepared his book bag he took a wrapped present and put it in his book bag, then went down the stairs where a boy who look like him was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Morning Hisoka" Hisoka's brother greeted him as he ate some toasted bread

"Morning Hijiri" he greeted back, then asked, "You got violin practice today, right?" his older twin brother nodded

"Here Hisoka" a woman with brown hair like Hijiri gave Hisoka a plate with eggs, bacon and toast bread, who took it thankfully

Hisoka sat down next to Hijiri to eat. After a while, they both finished and left. They walked down the sidewalk silently, but Hijiri broke the silence.

"You're giving your girlfriend that present you bought, right?" Hijiri asked and Hisoka, who was drinking a Caprisun, almost choked.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Hisoka yelled, blushing

"Oh, come _on_! Everyone in school knows you two like each other" Hijiri said a bit too truthful, then added, "The only problem is that neither of you have made a move"

"You don't have to be so blunt" Hisoka said

"Don't worry lil' bro! You'll get it!" Hijiri said

Hisoka and Hijiri arrived at school, only to be taken away to gym for an assembly. Both males waited patiently to see what this was all about.

Hisoka found out too soon.

A brunette in his mid 20's went up the platform and bowed to the students. Immediately, all the girls in reach squealed.

Hisoka gasped. 'It can't be' he thought

His amethyst eyes explored the crowed and then fixed them on Hisoka, smiling. The girl mistook this action and squealed some more. 'There's just no way'

"This is going to be you're new temporary History teacher until your old one returns from his vacation. His name is Asato Tsuzuki" the principal introduced him

Tsuzuki bowed down again then said in his genki voice, "Nice to meet you all!"

After the assembly they all left for class. Each hoping History would come soon.

But now, it's time for lunch… (wow…time sure went fast)

"Hisoka-kun?" a girl poked her head into Hisoka's classroom, looking for him. She had neck short blue hair with brown eyes and wore the girl's school uniform

"Tsubaki-hime! We're right over here!" Hijiri called her happily

"Hijiri-kun!" she recognized him and entered the classroom. She approached Hisoka and Hijiri, who put their desks to face each other. Tsubaki-hime slides one next to Hisoka and sits down and greets him, "Hello Hisoka-kun"

"Hello Tsubaki-hime" Hisoka said and they both blushed

Hijiri ignored his brother's actions.. He had liked Tsubaki-hime since they first met. And that was years ago. Tsubaki-hime had been their neighbor when they were 3 years old. But sadly she moved away. And it was just last year that they got together again. Unfortunately, only Hijiri remembered that they used to be friends. So he stepped aside and let them live happily.  But thanks to his brother's idiocy, Tsubaki-hime and Hisoka hadn't gotten together yet.

The silence came as they ate. But this was soon interrupted  when Tsuzuki, Hisoka's and Hijiri's homeroom teacher, came and sat next to Hijiri, the only space available. The 3 students sweatdropped. Tsuzuki had come with every sweet he could find in a 5 block radius.

"That must be _some_ sweet tooth, sensei." Hijiri said.

"Nngh!" Tsuzuki nodded happily.

"Tsuzuki-sensei, how do you do that?" Tsubaki-hime asked Tsuzuki.

"Do what?" he asked, then noticed Tsubaki-hime was pointing at him and his 'transformation'. Tsuzuki had turned into a chibi half-dog, half-human person, "Oh, that. It's practice, practice" he said waving his right index finger.

"You know something sensei?" Hisoka called Tsuzuki.

"Nani?" Tsuzuki asked taking a bite of some cinnamon rolls.

"Omaewa baaka" Hisoka said.

"Sudoi na!" Tsuzuki said sadly, remembering that when he arrives ad Hisoka's teacher he already got on Hisoka's bad side.

"It's the truth" Both Hisoka and Hijiri said.

"Waah! Even Hijiri-kun?" Tsuzuki said.

They resumed eating quietly, but not that quietly since Tsuzuki ate like a pig. The trio thought that Tsuzuki would never leave until he left because he got a call. They sighed out of relief.

"How are you holding up Hisoka?" Hijiri asked Hisoka.

"Slight headache, but ok I guess. That sensei has some complex emotions" Hisoka said massaging his head a little.

"Complex emotions?" Tsubaki-hime asked.

"What kind?" Hijiri asked.

"They're good. Mostly hunger and worry, but… he's hiding something" Hisoka answered thoughtfully.

"Something?" Tsubaki-hime asked confused.

"Maybe he's one of those people that have been trying to kill you all this month" Hijiri said then thought, 'But… he couldn't… his smile is too honest…' Hijiri blushed when he thought that, 'Why am I blushing? I like Tsubaki-hime!' he shook his head.

"Hijiri, you alright? You're exploding with emotions."

"Uh, it's nothing. Sorry" Hijiri told him, 'Gotta remember not to do that anymore.'

"Still, I doubt it. There were no killing desires" Hisoka said then thought, 'And there was concern in him… about me… but… why…?'

Hijiri sighed. For some reason he was relieved that Tsuzuki wasn't a suspect anymore.

After lunch, there were two more classes and now it's after school.

Hisoka and Hijiri were changing into their shoos when Tsubaki-hime came.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"About what?" they both asked.

"I have to stay and help in the library today" she said sadly.

"It's okay" Hisoka said.

"But wait. If Tsubaki-hime is staying in the library and I have violin practice, who's gonna take Hisoka home?" Hijiri asked.

He was right. Hisoka would be targeted again and especially if he was alone.

"It's okay guys. I'll be alright so don't worry" Hisoka said standing up.

"Ok. But stay in crowded areas" Hijiri said standing up as well.

"Ok." Hisoka said before Hijiri left for his violin practice.

"I'm truly sorry!" Tsubaki-hime apologized before leaving for the school library.

Hisoka sighed. He didn't like lying to his brother and Tsubaki-hime. It was true that if he went in crowded areas he wouldn't be attacked that much and he could hide easily. Bur he sighed knowing the damage was done and began to leave, no noticing someone was watching him. He had kendo practice today.

Hisoka walked towards a place far away from the school. After a long while he was now walking in the downtown area where old Japanese hotel were. He stopped in front of one of the hotel with an old lantern hanging in the entrance with the name 'Ko Kaku Rou' written on it.

Hisoka entered.

He walked inside and kept going forward until he saw a garden in the middle of the hotel. Hisoka walked on the wooden floor and looked around.

"Sensei?" he called.

Hisoka walked towards a room he believed his sensei was in. Hisoka stopped in front of a door and as he was about to open it, it was opened by someone else.

Hisoka froze.

A man dressed as white as an angel stepped out of the room. His metallic-silver hair danced with the rhythm  of the wind and his silver eyes were now fixed on Hisoka.

He smirked, then walked past Hisoka without saying anything.

Hisoka didn't know who that man was and felt a chill fall down his spine, but that soon left when he saw who he was looking for. A brunette man with golden-redish eyes wearing traditional clothes sat inside the room. He saw Hisoka and approached him.

"Kurosaki-kun are you here for practice?" he asked Hisoka in a calm voice.

"Yes, Oriya-sensei" Hisoka answered.

"Go change" Oriya signaled Hisoka to the room behind him to change into his practice gear he leaves in the hotel.

Hisoka nodded and went inside the room to change. After a short while he came out in practice gear. Both males took wooden swords so they wouldn't hurt each other and began their practice in the garden.

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yes finished! And it's all thanks to my dear fast-writing sister…and Bunsi.

Flare: …Ah~ It's finally done. 

Bunsi: And now we are off to find… cookies!

Sissy: Thankz a bunch you two!

Kody: Now post it cha moron.

Sissy: Hidoi!!!!!

Bunsi: Hey Kody wanna go for some cookies?

Kody: I'll second _that_ motion.

*all leave for cookies singing the "We're off to see the Wizard of Oz"*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. chap 2

For My Love 

**By: Sissy, Kody and cast**

Disclaimer: YnM doesn't belong to me. K? Good. But, some characters do belong to me

Warnings: future yaoi, ooc-ness (this is an AU people, what'd you expect?)

A/N: Wow…finally updated

Kody: You actually got your sleazy ass off of doing that gift for your cousin.

Sissy: And I haven't finished it, you know

~*~*~*~

It was around 11:00 when Hisoka and Oriya finished practicing.

"Kurosaki-kun, you seem distracted in practice. What's wrong?" Oriya asks Hisoka as he sits down on the wooden floor and begging to smoke

"Um, you remember when I told you about that 'dream' I had when I was little, right?" Hisoka asked, sitting down next to Oriya

"The one you can't remember if it was real or not?"

"Yeah, that one… Well, you see…the man in my dream…he resembles my new history teacher…and I think he knows me…"

"Ah, I see… But you don't know if it's him or not, right?"

"Yeah, that's right… So, what should I do?"

"Well for one you could ask him"

"But I'm not sure I should…"

"*sigh* You'll get no where like that, you know"

"Yeah…well…"

"You still haven't told anyone about your classes with me, right?" Oriya asked, trying to change the subject

"No…why?" Hisoka asked confused

"You should, you know. It's not good to tell your friends you're going somewhere and then come here" Oriya told him

"Yes, sensei… But, if I told them, then they'd freak out" Hisoka said then got up, going into the earlier room to change again. Hisoka came out in a while with his school uniform on, "I oughtta go. They'll get worried" and he left without saying anything else

'I hope he'll be safe… Especially from Kazutaka-kun' Oriya thought

Hisoka walked out of the hotel and down the streets. After talking with Oriya he needed to ask Tsuzuki if they had met before.

He chuckled thinking how stupid he looked with that grin of hope.

All of a sudden it started to rain.

"Aw, man" he muttered then ran with his book bag on top of him

Without knowing, something comes…

Hisoka stops when he feels something.

Hisoka turns around…

Then a blast…

A scream engulfed in rain…

Then everything stops.

What Hisoka saw shocked him. 'Tsuzuki…' he thought

Indeed. Tsuzuki was in front of him. He had used a fuda to save Hisoka from a dark creature. Hisoka fell on the floor as Tsuzuki turned to face him

"'Soka-chan I've missed you!" Tsuzuki threw himself on Hisoka

"B-baka! G-get off!" Hisoka blushed furiously then realized something, "Wait. Did you say you've **missed **me?!"

"Of course! I told you before that when you'd be in danger that I'd come and be your knight in shining armor" Tsuzuki told him as he stood up

"But…why?" Hisoka asked him

"Because my sweet 'Soka-chan…I love you" Tsuzuki told him

"…But…I'm…" Hisoka wasn't sure of what to say. That was his first love confession. And he could tell Tsuzuki meant it, thanks to his empathy.

"Oh yeah…she told me I should give you some time to think" Tsuzuki said thoughtfully

"She?" Hisoka asked

"Uh, it's nothing…" Tsuzuki said, 'Almost blew it. And she told me to be careful around Hisoka'

"I can feel your thoughts, you know" and Tsuzuki gulped. "But thanks. I **do** need time to think"

"Ok, then. Can I take you home?" Tsuzuki offered his hand to Hisoka who took it thankfully and both left

~*~*~

Tsuzuki held Hisoka by the waist happily as they walked towards Hisoka's home

"Oe, take it off. I still haven't said anything" Hisoka said. The first five minutes he could handle. But the _whole_ way? No way in hell.

"Sorry. Got exited there" Tsuzuki took his arm from Hisoka's waist

After a small while they arrived at Hisoka's house. They went up the small stairs and Hisoka took out his keys. When Hisoka opened the door Hijiri threw himself on Hisoka and they both fell to the floor.

"Hisoka! Where were you?! I was so worried! And mom left!" Hijiri cried

"I've been with sensei… Did you say mom left?" Hisoka asked

"Yeah…to look for dad again. Did you say you were with sensei?" Hijiri looked to his left were Tsuzuki was, smiling happily

Both got up. Hisoka was acting normally (whatever that is for him) and Hijiri was blushing furiously out of embarrassment (poor boy). Tsuzuki just smiled then looked at Hisoka.

"Could I use your phone?" he asked kindly

"Sure. Follow me" Hisoka told him as he entered and Tsuzuki followed, "Hijiri, you coming?" Hisoka asked his brother who was in La-la land, but returned

"Uh, yeah" Hijiri said, going inside with his brother and sensei, but closed the door on the way

Hisoka showed Tsuzuki the where the phone was as Hijiri went to make tea.

"I'm gonna guess you're a shinigami, right?"

"'Soka-chan…you…"

"My cousin told me about them" Hisoka cut Tsuzuki off

"Your cousin?" Tsuzuki asked then thought, 'It couldn't be _her_, could it?'

"You know Sakura?" Hisoka interrupted his thoughts

"Sakura's your cousin?! Aw, crap! Sorry, I gotta make this phone call" Tsuzuki began dialing as Hisoka left

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

"Tatsumi? I got a problem…wait, what?… NO! Why?!…but, then…what?! Wait Tatsumi! … Tatsumi? … he hung up…" Tsuzuki put the phone back in place, then joined Hisoka and Hijiri in the living room

"What's wrong sensei?" Hijiri asked Tsuzuki as the older man sat next to his brother on the other couch

"My apartment…" Tsuzuki began gloomly

"Your apartment? What wrong with it?" Hisoka and Hijiri asked

"It's been sold!" Tsuzuki burst into tears

"But…what about your stuff?" Hijiri asked

"I have to go look for it…"

"And where will you stay?"

"I…"

"He can stay here" Hisoka suggested

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked turning chibi

"Yeah, you can have the empty guestroom" Hisoka told him then turned to Hijiri, "Hijiri why don't you go start mom's car so you both can look for sensei's stuff?" Hijiri nodded then went outside with the car keys

"Thank you 'Soka-chan" Tsuzuki thanked Hisoka

"You're welcomed. And I'll stay here and prepare the guestroom"

"Okay. But I'll leave a barrier so you don't worry about being attacked

"Thanks…" Hisoka murmured, hiding a soft blush. Tsuzuki grinned and Hisoka jerked up noticing what Tsuzuki was going to do, but didn't have a chance to counter and Tsuzuki stole his lips for a second before he ran out of the house, where Hijiri waited with the car patiently

Hisoka was left blushing furiously, but shrugged it off and went to prepare the guestroom up stairs.

~*~*~

After a short while Hisoka finished preparing the room and sat down on the bed, holding an envelope. He took out the already read letter from the white envelope and read it again

_Dear Hisoka,_

_                I'm sure you'd like to know what I've been doing. But, you don't need to worry since I'll be visiting you soon._

_                When I visit you I'll tell you everything you wish to know and everything I have neglected to tell you. Until then, please take care of my shinigami friend._

_                With love,_

_                Sakura_

Hisoka sighed. He wanted Sakura to come soon. He yawned and put the letter back in the envelope, before he fell asleep on the bed.

TBC…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Wow, only two days to write this. Is this a record or what?

Kody: Personal, yes, professionally, no

Sissy: Way to ruin my happiness

Kody: Any time, toots

Aoi: Will you two quit it?

Amy: Aww, let them

Aoi: Kody's MY koi!

Sissy & Amy: No need to get a pushy

Sissy: Anyway, you're all probably thinking. 'What? Tsuzuki already confessed? And Hisoka knows?' and blah, blah. BUT! Just because of this doesn't mean it over. It's only just begun. BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kody: Stop scaring the readers away!

Sissy: Don't worry people, I'm torturing the characters before giving them a happy ending. After all, it can't just end with Tsuzuki and Hisoka loving each other, now can it?

Kody: Whatever, stop giving your plot away *kicks Sissy to the ground* Forget her! Reviews are welcome so, write whatever you want!


	4. chap 3

**For My Love**

**By: Sissy**

Disclaimer: YnM, I repeat, does not belong too me.

Warnings: ooc-ness and future yaoi

A/N: WEEE~! I'm writing!!!!!!

Kody: somebody call the nut house

~*~*~*~

Hijiri drove, a bit half-asleep. Tsuzuki had already fell asleep but Hijiri had managed to get the address to his apartment before he completely lost him. A bit after 12 Hijiri arrived at the small building

"*yawn* Sensei, we're here…" Hijiri woke Tsuzuki up

"…Mmm… Already?" he asked and Hijiri nodded, "Ok, wait for me here" Tsuzuki got out of the car and entered the building

Hijiri waited boringly for five minutes before Tsuzuki came out of the building holding a box and a brown office envelope (you know? Where the papers are kept and such). He entered the car and put the box in the back seat and they road off to Hisoka's house again.

Around 12:30 they arrived back at the house, both looking wearily. They entered the house and closed the door behind them. Hijiri went up the stair, followed by Tsuzuki while muttering something like, "I hope I don't look as bad as I hope in the morning…"

"Hijiri, where do I sleep?" Tsuzuki asked when they reached the second floor of the house.

Hijiri pointed towards the guestroom which was right in front of his own, but next to Hisoka's.

Tsuzuki muttered a thank you but Hijiri ignored it and went to bed, closing behind him the door of his room.

Tsuzuki opened the door to his new room and dropped the box on the floor when he saw Hisoka sleeping peacefully on his bed. He smiled at the boy and fell asleep next to him. His smile never fading even in sleep.

~*~*~

~Hisoka's POV~

I open my eyes. The sun's a bother right now. I lift my watch to see the time. Holy shit! It's 7:50!

I get up quickly noticing my surroundings. Aw, shit! I fell asleep in the guestroom! I run to my room, taking my letter. Don't want it to fall onto Hijiri's hands.

I run to my room and pick up my uniform and clean underwear. I run to the bathroom which is in front of my parents' bedroom, which is next to mine. Before I go in I yell at the top of my voice,

"GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!"

I hear mumbles before I go inside the bathroom and take a quick bath. I arrive out of the bathroom to swap it with Hijiri who had new clothes in hand.

As I walk pass Tsuzuki he stops in front of me and says, "You looked very cute last night when you were sleeping"

I feel myself blush and Tsuzuki hugs me in a tight embrace. Ah, the warm is very comforting… But before I can return the embrace Hijiri comes out of the bathroom and we both let go and he passes by both of us saying, "if we're late the class president will have our necks!"

Tsuzuki passed by me, smiling happily about something. I shrug my smile off and follow Hijiri downstairs.

We left the house at the speed of light, practically speaking, each off us holding a brown bag with breakfast, aside from our usual bags for school.

~*~*~

~Lunch~

~Hijiri's POV~

By the time we got to school it had been 7:58 and thankfully, the class president didn't bite my head off. But we separated and had at least half our sandwiches before class started.

Now it's lunch and I sit at the cafeteria table eating the remains of my breakfast when suddenly Tsubaki-hime comes forward to me.

"Can I sit here?" she asks me. 'Of course!', I want to yell, but nod and she sit next to me.

OH LORD! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD JUST _DIE_!

*thump*

My happiness is broken by Hisoka who seems to have had let his breakfast fall to the floor. What a waste of a good sandwich.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" I ask my younger brother with deep concern after I move my gaze from the sandwich to him.

"I-I'm…I'm fine… Just…need…fresh air…" I hear him mutter  as he leaves hurriedly away from us

I wonder what happened to him.

~Hisoka's POV (Same moment)~

I'm tired…I feel like going to Tsuzuki and just sit with him. I blush. Ok. Focus!

I go towards Hijiri who's sitting with Tsubaki-hime, talking normally. I'm about to lift my hand and call his name when all of his emotions start flowing into me.

*thump*

The sandwich I was eating on the way falls from my hand and hits the floor.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" I hear him ask me.

"I-I'm…I'm fine… Just…need…fresh air…" I tell him, muttering and then I leave

~*~*~

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!!

Hijiri's emotions! His memories! Oh, god! How could I have-? GOD! Tsubaki-hime was-! I didn't even notice Hijiri's feelings!

*sigh*

No use crying over spilt milk.

I think I'll to the back of the school. Nobody goes there. Yep, I think that's and excellent idea. Get as far away from Hijiri as possible at the moment.

~Tsuzuki's POV~

Aaahhh…. Silence… Complete and utter silence…

I sit here at the back of the school where absolutely no one comes, since they think it's haunted. Not even lovebirds come here. Of course I mean humans, not the actual birds, since lots of them are here.

I sit under a tree and think.

Sakura is 'Soka-chan's cousin. I never knew. Of course she never told me. But…she was the one who told me 'Soka-chan was my right one. I had doubt her at first, but when I met 'Soka-chan I definitely knew she was right. And everyone at the office learned it was wrong to mistrust her. Yup, we all learned that the hard way.

"'I'd do anything/ just to hold you in my arms/ to try to make you laugh/ somehow I can't put you in the past'…" that's the last thing I remember before darkness covers me and I fall asleep.

~(Again) Hisoka' POV~

When I arrive to the back of the school I see Tsuzuki, sleeping soundlessly (Really?! O_o!!!), under a tree with some birds on him.

He's right there! Tsuzuki's right there!

I blush as I notice what I'm thinking right now. I think I'm actually falling in love with him.

"Nnn.." he opens his eyes. Those beautiful amethyst eyes. "'Soka-chan? What's wrong?" he asks me as the birds fly away.

"It's nothing…" I tell him untruthfully and he signals me to sit in between of his legs. I look at the offered spot before I find myself slowly approaching it and sitting in it. "Gotcha!" I hear Tsuzuki's voice right next to my ear when he puts his arms around my shoulders, entangling them. 

"B-baka…" I mutter, blushing. Wait, I'm BLUSHING?!

"Comfy?" he asks me after I ignored my late actions. I nod, relaxing myself in his arms and rest myself in his form. I wish time could stop.

"Tsuzuki?" I call him, a bit of nervousness in my voice but luckily only I notice it

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks me softly. I can tell he's smelling me

"Well…I…I think I-" I'm about to tell him my thoughts but something interferes.

"_HI-SO-KAAAAA!!!_" that voice that penetrates my soul comes

TBC…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Well, another chapter done. *author stretches with happiness*

Kody: OK. An explanation. I'm sure maybe some of you notice, but to those of you who didn't; the part with Tsuzuki sleeping with birds on him was an inspiration from one of the pictures in the ending song 'Love Me'. Disclaimer, again, this series does not belong to us. *turns to author* Sissy, I'm sick of saying this.

Sissy: Do I look like I care Kody?

Aoi: Apparently, no.

Sissy: Anyway, For those of you who have read the other fics. of YnM I've done, I'm sure you'll guess who our new arrival is.

Ryu: Aside from that she appeared at 'A/N' from the end of the prologue

Amy: Hehehe

Sissy: So, if any of you want to review, you're welcome to. But please don't sue. Nobody wants to enter a court and have problems

Kody and Ryu: Amen to that, sister


End file.
